Various types of magnetic toys, that may or may not have an educational component, have been provided for children. Examples include flat surfaces whereby indicia inscribed pieces can be magnetically attached to a flat surface, the method of use being related to being educational or as a toy. A further example includes a magnetic education toy such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,832. U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,832 discloses the placement of single magnetic members that are slideably received onto an elongated support rod. In this example the magnetic interaction is between groups of members. Each member of a group may incorporate an indicia.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device useful as a toy or as an education device which at least provides the public with a useful choice.
Other objects of the invention may become apparent from the following description which is given by way of example only.